


Never felt so cold

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Twitch - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confession, Crying, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, blowjob, drugged, handjob, just two bros kissing, lying, poor bbh, sadist, tricking, tw!, two faced skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: Skeppy is a sadist, but he loves Badboyhalo. So he kidnaps him. He toys with Bad and tricks him again.Enjoy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 521





	Never felt so cold

His head was lowered and his hands remained in his lap. Bad refuses to exchange any eye contact, for he still wishes to rebel in any small way he can.

Skeppy sat across the table, thrumming his fingers, looking quite impatient. He placed a muffin on Bad's plate telling the other to 'eat it or else,' but Bad ignored the threat.

Bad tried to thrash and pull away, he attempted to fight with every breath he took only to be leashed and controlled. He was in the palm of Skeppy's hand.

It has been days sense Bad refuses to eat or drink anything that is given to him. His lips were painfuly cracked and his eyes had dark circles. 

The last thing he drank that was given to him by Skeppy was grape soda. It was extremely nice of Skeppy to gift him, figuring Bad hadn't been given very well treatment lately due to his resistance.

What Bad didn't know, was that it was drugged. Bad vaguely remembers that day, how everything became sluggish and warm. Skeppy recorded it, showing Bad later when he sobered up just to watch the embarrassement heat up in his face when he watches him self with no memory of slurring his words and falling over a lot while giggling nonsense.

Skeppy has pulled tricks like that several times before, but he wants that video of him to be his last.

It's hard for him to stand his ground when his stomach ached and twisted at the treat that was presented to him. His stomach growled while it cramped painfully, causing him to clutch his shirt and tolerate through the pain.

"I know you're hungry, just eat up and maybe we can go play a game later. Does that sound good?" 

Bad knows this tactic, and he doesn't wanna fall for it this time.

Skeppy stared at Bad for an uncomfortably long time before huffing out dissapointedly and taking the baked good off Bad's plate, "And to think you would appreciate that I went through all the trouble to bake this for you, and this is the thanks I get?"

Guilt started to bubble in Bad's gut as he watches Skeppy take a bite out of the muffin. 

"What? Did you think I would poison you or something? This was my apology being to rough on you lately, and you won't even look at it," Skeppy tsked.

Bad felt his stomach twist again as he watched Skeppy chew away at his only food source.

"I'm sorry.. please forgive me Skeppy," Bad apologized, he heard Skeppy hum.

"That's not a good enough apology, it doesn't feel sincere enough."

"Please Skeppy, I'm hungry-"

"If you were hungry you would have accepted it already, but you didn't. You must face your consequences Bad."

Bad whimpered, "Please.. I'll do anything."

Skeppy paused, then grew on a smirk, "Anything?"

Bad swallowed down any regret that tried to escape his throat, "Anything."

Skeppy hummed.

"Can I get a kiss?"

Bad hesitated before leaning over the table and closer to Skeppy to press a kiss on his cheek. 

Skeppy tsked again, "I meant on the lips, Bad. And you better mean it."

Bad's eyes begun to swell up in tears, "Skeppy I-"

"I'm waiting."

Bad pursed his lips, wondering how he ended up like this. He tries to shove into the back of his mind that the reasoning was because he was too nice, too trusting, too quick to be vulnerable.

He leaned closer to Skeppy's lips and shut his eyes tightly before kissing Skeppy softly. Skeppy kept his eyes half lidded, smirking against the kiss as he watches a tear roll down Bad's cheek. Skeppy turns his head to side as he moves his lips against Bad's. Bad whimpered, feeling his fingers twitch and shake as blood rushes up to his face in shame.

Skeppy pulled back first from the kiss to give a good look at Bad's face. The sight fueled his cruel intent.

"Can I have my gift back now Skeppy?"

A grin formed on the sadists face, "I don't know, can you?"

He watched as Bad's pupils constrict in a heart breaking way that pleases Skeppy to his core.

Skeppy laughed, "I'm joking I'm joking! Here."

Skeppy moved the muffin back to Bad, only to pull it away when Bad reached for it.

"I didn't say you can hold it, just take a bite," Skeppy lifts the muffin up to Bad's mouth. Bad furrowed his eyebrows, clearly stressed out. The older man took a bite, closing his eyes as he chews. 

Skeppy grinned, "Go ahead and hold it Bad, you deserve it."

Bad fluttered his eyes open, scanning Skeppy's face for any negative motive before using both hands to cup the treat. Skeppy pulled away and leaned back on his chair, watching as Bad consentrates on eating slowly, making sure he doesn't choke on his own food.

Skeppy pulls a bottle out of his own pocket, popping the cap off quietly and taking a sip. Bad was too occupied to notice as he sets it on the table. He waits until Bad is finished, seeing a small smile form as his face before spotting the bottle of liquid that sat in front of Skeppy.

"You feel better now?" Skeppy asked. 

Bad nodded.

"You feel any different?"

Bad darted his eyes back and forth from the bottle to Skeppy's face, "Skeppy, what did you do?"

"Me? I don't know what you're talking about. You did this to yourself," Skeppy teased, propping his elbow up on the table and resting his chin on his hand.

Bad looked down to his own hands, feeling a slight buzz on the edges of his vision. His world slowly began to spin as he looked back up to Skeppy. 

Bad noticed he looked up too fast and began feeling nauseous.

"Why Skeppy?" Bad's voice cracked.

"Aw, don't look at me that way, I got the antidote right here," Skeppy tapped onto the glass of the bottle.

Bad stood up quickly and went to grab the bottle. Skeppy quickly pull it away and watched as Bad dropped onto the table, lowering his head in defeat.

Skeppy clicked his tongue and shook his head, he used his free hand to reach over and softly lifted Bad's head up by his chin, "Normally, I would be pissed," Skeppy waited for Bad's response to his swear, but he noticed Bad's eyes started to drift ever so slightly and his head became heavier in his head, so he continued, "But I have a plan for you."

Skeppy pecked Bad's lips, "Do you want the antidote, Bad?"

"Please.." Bad slurred.

Skeppy grew a cheshire grin, opening his legs while tilting the bottle over his crotch and pouring the contents out onto himself, "Whoops." 

He lets go of Bad's chin and watches as he drops his head before picking it back up to look at Skeppy, "If you wanna survive, best get to sucking."

Bad sobbed, trying to stand back up only to slide onto the floor on his side of the table. He was sweating as his face started to heat up, he knew he had to act fast but his body felt heavy, as if he was being weighed down by rocks, more being added by the minute.

Was it bad to think that dying was a good idea? Bad didn't want to think about it, but he can't motivate himself to get up. 

Somehow, in some way, he sat himself up on his knees. His head was swimming and the world was spinning way too fast. He managed to crawl his way under the table, reaching to Skeppy and laying his hand on the others thigh for balance.

A hand brushed through Bad's hair and all he could do is melt into the touch.

"You're only gonna get worse Bad, hurry it up."

Bad groaned at Skeppy's impatience. He licked his lips as he eyes the wet part of Skeppy's sweat pants, and decides to lick up the outer part of Skeppy's clothed crotch. 

Skeppy hummed pleasantly as Bad began to mouth on him. Bad softly shut his eyes as he sucked on Skeppy's crotch.

"Get every last drop, Badboyhalo," Skeppy teased.

Bad felt Skeppy's shaft hardened through the clothes as he sucked onto it more. Skeppy groaned quietly, watching as Bad became sloppier by the second. He pulled Bad's hair back to force the other to look up at him, tears were pricked at the corners of his eyes and his was tongue sticking out of his open mouth.

Skeppy leaned down to Bad and swirled his tongue around the others, before pushing in to give Bad an open mouthed kiss. His tongue explored the others mouth as Bad melted into the kiss. To Skeppy's suprise, Bad kissed back and pushed himself up towards Skeppy for a better kiss. Skeppy pulled back and examined Bad's face, looking down to the others crotch.

"Oh? What's this Bad?" Skeppy asked, moving his foot to Bad's half chub and rubbed against it. Bad gasped and bit his lip as he bucked his hips up into the touch.

"Did I do this? I'm flattered," Skeppy moved his foot away to listen to Bad's whine, "But you have a job to finish."

Skeppy reached one hand down to the hem of his sweatpants and pulled down to free his eager cock into the cool air.

Bad looked at the others pulsing shaft. Although his vision was a little blurry on the edges, he could see it twitched against his breath.

Skeppy loosened his grip and Bad's hair, massaging the others hair. Bad licked up the length of Skeppy's shaft, unsure if he can taste the antidote on it. Skeppy tensed his clutch on Bad's hair before smoothing it out again. 

"When was the last time you ever tasted someone like this?" Bad lapped onto the Skeppy's shaft, stuggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Or, is this your first time?" Skeppy carressed Bad's head, watching as the man below him lick and pant breaths against his twitching cock.

Skeppy lowered his hand to Bad's mouth, forcing his thumb inside and pressing the pad of it softly on Bad's tongue.

"Open wide," Skeppy said, before using the hand on Bad's head to push the others mouth on his cock, watching as Bad's lips intake the tip of it. Bad hummed, making Skeppy groan pleasantly at the vibrations.

Skeppy slid his thumb out of Bad's mouth, using that same hand to cup Bad's cheek as Bad slowly takes in more of Skeppy's length. 

Everything was going swell until Skeppy felt Bad suck, moaning awfully loud before shutting up quickly. He watched as Bad looks up at him for a split second before weakly closing his eyes again and swirlng his tongue around Skeppy's member.

"Are you feeling better Bad? Or do you still feel sick?" Skeppy asked while pulling Bad off his dick.

Bad mumbled incoherently at first, before responding, "Mm.. Kinda loopy.."

Skeppy giggled at the childish word, "Loopy?"

Bad nodded, melting back towards Skeppy's tip and resting it against his lips, "Need more..."

Skeppy looked down to Bad's bulge, seeing as the other weakly rubbed his palm against it. 

Something about seeing Bad desperate for friction really turned him on. He pushed his chair back and pushed Bad down until the others back laid flat on the floor.

"Skep-Skeppy?"

Skeppy rubbed his palm against Bad's hardened crotch, watching as the other squirm and buck his hips while his chest heaves out weak breaths.

"You must be so hungry for touch aren't you?" Skeppy unzipped Bad's jeans as the other covers his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"How long has it been when someone made you feel like this, Bad?"

Bad whimpered as Skeppy started to pull down his pants and boxers along with it, revealing his hard on.

When was the last time someone made Bad feel like this? He's been in an intimate relationship before, but something about it didn't please him enough. He wonders what he was missing from it, but that was years ago. 

It's been months sense Skeppy kept Bad, or what feels like months. Maybe it was just a long few weeks? He's not even sure if he's living in the same year he thinks he's in. 

Bad doesn't really have a hold on time, Skeppy doesn't have a calender anywhere and whenever Bad asks what day it is Skeppy always replies that it's monday. When Bad asks what time it is Skeppy always says that it's four o'clock, never specifying whether it's AM or PM.

Either way, it's been a long time sense Bad has seen anyone. It's been an even longer time sense he's even touched anyone, way before being kidnapped by Skeppy.

"I bet you don't even remember," Skeppy answered his own question, licking up his hand and wrapping it around Bad's cock and pressing thumb on the slit of Bad's tip. Bad gasped and groaned, spreading his legs further apart.

Skeppy pumped once and Bad felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as a moan slipped past his throat.

"Fuck, your so perfect," Skeppy angled his dick against Bad's and held both of them in his hand.

"Language.." Bad mumbled, Skeppy loves it, he loves how Bad is still himself after all the pain he's ever caused him. He loves him to the point that he just had to have him, and he's here, being pleased by Skeppy himself. This time he isn't trying to run away, this time he doesn't beg and cry to go back home.

Skeppy pauses.

He spaces out in deep thought.

Does Bad love him?

Is that why he isn't running away?

Or is it.. fear.

"...Skeppy?"

Skeppy blinks himself out of trance and looks down at Bad peeking through his fingers and watching Skeppy through glazed eyes. Skeppy isn't sure if his eyes are glazed because of lust or from being drugged.

He'd rather not know.

"I love you, I wanna be with you. Forever," Skeppy felt his cold heart shiver in heat as he confesses his vulnerability, pumping his hand up and down and watching as Bad hisses and sighs.

"Do you love me Bad? Can I make you love me?" Skeppy is panting under his breath, eager to know an unanswered question. 

Skeppy's hand stops as he snaps to a demanding tone, "Look at me."

Slowly, Bad slid his hands off of his own face and looked at the others eyes. Skeppy couldn't handle him, he was a living painting.

Pale green eyes, messy hair, crimson face, it was too surreal.

"Do you love me?" Skeppy asked again, not meaning for his voice to become shaky.

Bad looked over the others face in thought.

There was a heavy silence before Bad answered, "I love you Skeppy, I really do, but you've been hurting me for so long."

Skeppy felt his chest bleed, he knows he can be extremely cruel sometimes. He looked further down to the precum leaking out of both of their shafts, pumping once again and listening to Bad's inhale.

Skeppy's hand fell back in rythm, "I wanna make a proposal, Bad."

Bad bucked his hips slightly and Skeppy took a quick inhale of breath as he felt Bad's cock rub against his for only a moment.

"I promise I won't ever hurt you again, not on prupose. In fact, I'll let you wander around my house while I'm gone, only if you don't run away from me."

Skeppy fastened his rythm on their cocks, feeling Bad squirm and arch his back.

"I don't want to fight anymore, I'll cook for you every day, I'll buy you presents, I'll let you play video games, I'll let you sleep with me if you want, but please.. don't leave me."

"Sk-eppy," Bad whined in response, tossing his head back and grinding his teeth, coming hot streaks and seeing stars. Skeppy wasn't too far behind, grunting before coming along with Bad, both of their seed covering Bad's shirt.

They both sat there, breathing heavily through the silence. Skeppy wondered what the hell was going through his mind for a moment, Bad would never love-

"I'll be good Skeppy, just please.. stop doing bad things to me," Bad sobbed, Skeppy feels his stomach flutter and his face heat up.

Skeppy would feel guilt for making Bad cry, but his sadist mind wants to laugh at the pathetic tears that streamed down the others face.

Time stood still, he wasn't sure if he either wants to pull back and say it was all a joke and that Bad fell for it, or if he wants to actually go through with this.

Skeppy grinned.

He leaned towards Bad's neck and kissed it tenderly, "I love you, I won't ever hurt you again, I'm sorry."

He felt hesitant fingers brush through his hair and stay there as he kisses more spots on Bad's neck, repeating 'I love you' after every kiss.

Tonight went a lot differently than he had expected, now all he has to do is control that.. controlling side. He can do it, he can be as loving as he can be heartless.

He cleans both of them up and fetched Bad water, Bad was still dizzy so he added more antidote in the glass. When he offered it to Bad, Bad hesitated. He avoided looking at the glass that was presented to him and it made Skeppy want to laugh and cry.

Skeppy didn't want to force him, as he wishes to keep his promise. He lifts Bad up and the other curls his arms and legs around him. He gets them both comfortable in his bed, kissing Bad's forehead good night before wrapping his arms around the tired man and falling asleep.

He should've known better.

Because when he wakes up in the morning.

He wakes up to Bad missing.

An empty bed never felt so cold.


End file.
